Super Smash Bros Pre Battle Support Conversations
by XiaomuSmash14
Summary: What it says, I suck at summaries. Sorry I was gone for so long peeps. Rated T for later chapters. Will edit soon. May be taken down soon due to rules.
1. Mario

**Well, well, WELL. Look who came back after a long hiatus, people. I'm back. I'm so sorry for making you guys think that I was dead. School exams are now becoming my number one pain, and I don't have as much free time as I used too.**

 **America: _*runs into the room*_ It's about time you came back too! I was so lonely…**

 **Me: I'm sorry, America. _*pets America's fur*_ I just had been too busy with more high school exams coming up soon.**

 **America: It's okay… I know how stressful it can be. To cheer you up, why don't you let the readers know what we're going to do sometime in the future?**

 **Me: Okay then. Well anyway, as the title says, it's Super Smash Bros. 4's Palutena's Guidance Fire Emblem style. Please note that you will see similarities between my story and Inuyasha's Lullaby's Fire Emblem Supports. Whatever you do, and I REALLY HAVE TO STRESS HERE, DON'T tell her that I copied off of her; I didn't steal from her, first of all. Second, she said that I can use it since she isn't planning on updating it in a "conversation" we had a while back. And lastly, no flames, please; I tried my best with some of the others. This will also include cameos from my OC here, America the Werewolf, to spice things up a bit.**

 **America: Hello!**

 **Me: Some of you may know her from the story "Me in Project X Zone 2: BRAVE NEW WORLD" as one of the story's minor protagonists. If you see something that offends you, ignore it or post what part offended you and I will fix it.**

 **America: For those of you who are waiting on the 3rd chapter of her SSB4 spinoff, Super Smash Brothers 4: The Moon Princess Rises, she is working on the script for the first 2 chapters and is working on the script for the 3rd chapter, but it takes her a LONG time to do one script for a chapter.**

 **Me: But I'm happy to announce that the script for Chapter 1 of The Moon Princess Rises is nearly finished, along with the official storyline for the same chapter, and I will upload it (hopefully) before Christmas, along with a side story that will be canon to that story, starring Lucina, Pichu, America the Werewolf, and a special guest who will show her face for the very first time right after I see how many chapters in one full sitting I can upload to this… story while I'm currently at my dad's job. The Moon Princess' side story will be called, "The Moon Princess Rises: Christmas Eve in the Air".**

 **America: But until then, you'll just have to settle for this. And I'm gonna see how many of these conversations she can upload in one night. With popcorn.**

 **Pichu: _*walks into the room*_ H-hello…? Are we starting to be more active now…?**

 **Me: Pichu? What're you doing here? I'm busy setting up this story to our readers.**

 **Pichu: R-r-readers?! Are we being recorded on screen for them to look at right now?!**

 **Me: No, they can't see us. They can only hear us.**

 **Pichu: Oh. Okay then. I was going to tell you that our "guest" will be here in 10 minutes, so get going.**

 **Me: Wait, WHAT?! I gotta get this uploaded now! Enjoy, you guys! I need to get ready! _*uploads the document and runs to her room to get ready*_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Mario**

 ** _Cast:_** Lucina, Robin, Stahl, Sully, Inigo, and Nowi from Fire Emblem: Awakening, and America from Me in Project X Zone 2: BRAVE NEW WORLD.

 ** _Mario's Smash Support_**

Lucina: Ok, who do we have here?

America: Some kind of Italian plumber with a red cap. Hey… isn't that…?

Robin: Is that who I believe that is?

Stahl: Yep, that's Mario.

Sully: Heard he's one helluva guy.

Inigo: Why is Lucy fighting a man so hideous to the human eye? I mean, look at that mustache! And he could definitely lose some weight.

America: Hideous?! Mario?!

Nowi: Hey, watch yourself! That's Mario, the most famous man in, like, history and stuff!

Inigo: Famous, eh?

Stahl: He's a really popular guy. Everyone loves him. He's saved the world and a fair number of princesses plenty of times.

America: Yeah, and on top of that, he's won countless times in his own spinoff party game, "Mario Party", won a bunch of sports including golf, and has competed in the Olympics since 2008, just to name a few, it's no wonder why he's so beloved all around the world! There's probably not even a single person who doesn't know about Mario. He's THAT famous!

Lucina: Huh… Lucky I jumped at the chance to join the 4th tournament this time around.

Nowi: He's a really good jumper and he has a lot items that can make him transform with amazing powers, kinda like my Dragonstone!

America: And sort of like my werewolf abilities; in Smash, though, he's pretty much an all-around guy.

Robin: His techniques aren't that impressive nor unimpressive, now that think about it.

Sully: Still, don't underestimate him. That Mario Finale of his can catch you if you can't dodge quickly enough.

America: He can also shoot fireballs from his hand, though they aren't as powerful as her dragon breath or my screeching ear piercer.

Lucina: Screeching… what?

America: Something like when Sindel screams at the top of her lungs and uses that for her own advantage and it hurts your ears, except my version can only make you deaf, whereas her version won't just make you deaf: it will outright KILL you!

Lucina: How high does Sindel scream to get that kind of power?

America: You don't want to find out unless you're comfortable letting her scream in your face and then you lose it a few seconds later due to the shockwaves she emits that can make heads explode, and by that logic, shouldn't even be possible at all and basically just screams out, "Screw logic! I'm Sindel!".

Lucina: …Forget I asked, then…

America: So, to recap, Mario has saved Princess Toadstool, aka Princess Peach, every time she's been captured by Bowser, saved Princess Daisy of Sarsaland at one point, rescued a woman named Pauline in the past, won countless times in his own spinoffs like "Mario Party", won a bunch of sports including golf, competed in the Olympics alongside Sonic the Hedgehog numerous times, is a really good jumper, has a number of items to transform from, shoots fire from his bare hands, and can do the legendary Mario Finale for his Final Smash.

Stahl: Mario's pretty much an all-around guy, no matter what upgrades he receives.

Sully: So average, huh? …Ha ha, damn! He's just like you, Stahl!

Robin: _*chuckles*_ Sort of like Cain and Abel too.

Stahl: Yeah, that's right, Sully! Wait… hey!

Inigo: I don't care how beloved he is, he better not court my Lucy before I can!

Lucina and America (at the same time): Since when did I/she become your Lucy?

Nowi: Mario already has his own lovely princess, ya know.

Inigo: Another princess, eh? Would you care to reveal the royal maiden's name, hmm?

America & Lucina: Shut up, Inigo!

Inigo: Eep! My apologies!


	2. Luigi

**Chapter 2: Luigi**

 **Cast:**

Lucina, Owain, Cynthia, Robin, Lissa, Cordelia, Sumia, and Tharja from Fire Emblem: Awakening, Applejack and Zecora from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and America from Me in Project X Zone 2: BRAVE NEW WORLD.

 ** _Luigi's Smash Support_**

Lucina: Ah, if it isn't timid Luigi.

America: The very same.

Owain: Too timid for the rigorous glory of Smash!

Lucina & America: Owain!

Owain: What? It's true. Everyone loves his brother much, much better anyway! Mario's the star of Nintendo! Luigi's nothing more than an obscure shadow. His name won't be in the history books any time soon!

Cynthia: Not true! Luigi may be timid, but inside of the younger hero lies a raging green fire waiting to be released! Lo and behold, world! Princess Lucina shall be battling Luigi, the Green Crusader!

America: Don't you mean, "The Green Wonder"?

Cynthia: Potato, tomato! Who cares?

Robin: You know, even having his own year dedicated to him, he is still viewed as nothing more than Mario's shadow.

Lissa: I particularly enjoyed The Year of Luigi!

Applejack: Personally, I enjoy every single one of them family reunions in the middle of the year, 'specially that one time during the festival that Twilight moved to Ponyville.

Cordelia: I'm waiting for The Year of Chrom.

Lissa: What was that, Cordelia?

Cordelia: O-oh nothing, Lady Lissa!

Sumia: Luigi's an adorable fellow, isn't he? I hope to someday tell his flower fortune!

Rubin: He is quite cute.

Tharja: That little unknown specimen is someone you consider cute? That is a… problem.

Lucina: Could any of you guys try to at least be a little more helpful?

Owain: Well… I heard he jumps higher than his brother, so that has some advantages, I guess. And his Green Missile is pretty deadly.

Cynthia: Oh, oh! Watch out for his little taunt! If you're on the edge of the stage and he taunt, you'll be in a load of wyvern dung!

America: Ew…

Lucina: Wyvern dung? What an… interesting expression, Cynthia.

Cynthia: Why thanks, Lucy! I try.

Cordelia: Let's provide Robin with some tips, why don't we?

Lissa: Yeah! Luigi has a Final Smash called the Poltergust 5000! It'll suck you right in and blow your right out!

Applejack: It's like bein' in a real scary whirlwind! I was caught in one of those nasty twisters one time! Thanks to Lightning Dust…

Sumia: Look at him jump! That gives him quite an advantage when it comes to recovery, doesn't it? Still, a Pegasus can do better! Right, Cordelia?

Cordelia: True, though please be wary of his Super Jump Punch. If he's in close proximity to you, the punch will deal a lot of pain to you. However, if he's slightly off, it'll just barely leave a scratch.

Rubin: And that spinning attack – Luigi Cyclone, I believe it's called – looks pretty serious.

Robin: Thank you for the helpful information. So, Cordelia, what's this about your wanting for The Year of Chrom?

Lissa: Good one, Robin.

Cordelia: ROBIN! Focus on your battle!

Applejack: Ha ha ha ha ha! Good one, y'all!

Cynthia: Hey, Owain, do you think we can induct Luigi into the Justice Cabal?

Owain: What?! No! Only those whose veins contain to blood of heroic, uh, heroes can fight side by side with the legends of the Justice Cabal! Besides, he doesn't have a cool weapon with a cool name.

Cynthia: He does have the Poltergust 5000. Watch out for that, too, Lucina; you'll really be sent flying, haha!

Tharja: If he hurts you, Rubin, just tell me. I'll prepare a curse quite quickly.

Rubin: Um, Tharja? It's Smash Bros. I'm going to get hurt.

Zecora: If you do the curse, don't blame me if you get called a jerk.

Tharja: Then I shall prepare a curse that'll prevent him from moving. Sumia, find me some wilted flower petals and six feathers of a black Pegasus.

Sumia: I don't wish to participate in such dark magic!

Zecora: I definitely agree. Why, Tharja and Owain, how is Luigi a problem to you? He's second place out of the smashers of all 52. He's known as the "Green Wonder", can't you tell? His Final Smash in Brawl puts you under a spell.

America: Yeah, and that actually sucked, right next to King Dedede's Final Smash in Brawl, too. Who the hell wants to listen to that annoying thing he does? For that, you get the permission to grab the TV remote and mute it.

Lucina: What made King Dedede's Final Smash in Brawl so horrid in Brawl?

America: _*puts on ear plugs, then plays King Dedede's Final Smash in Brawl*_

Lucina: …Never mind…

Owain: Poltergust 5000? What a lame name for a weapon! How about the Green Zealous Air-sucking Machine?

America: How 'bout the 'SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF HERE' Owain jerk?!

Owain: Geez, sensitive, are you?

Lucina: _*sigh*_ Could you guys please go away now?


	3. Peach

**_Peach's Smash Support_**

 **Cast: ** Lucina, Lissa, Chrom, Gaius, Sumia, and Robin from Fire Emblem: Awakening,

* * *

Lucina: Ah, a fellow princess.

Lissa: Hey yeah, that's Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom!

Chrom: That princess looks so innocent yet so sly. Reminds me of you, Lissa.

Gaius: Ya sure you should be talking about your sister like that?

Sumia: Isn't that the princess that gets kidnapped a lot?

Lucina: A damsel-in-distress, eh? Gods, I'll never know how that feels.

Lissa: Oh? Does Lucina wish for the knight in shining armor to sweep off her feet?

Lucina: Aunt Lissa, of course not! I can handle myself quite well, thank you very much.

Robin: Guys, battle information, please.

Chrom: Oh, right - sorry. Watch out for the number of peculiar weapons Peach produces. I've never seen such weapons like a 'frying pan' or a 'tennis racket' in Ylisse, but they sure look deadly.

Robin: Duly noted. Actually, the frying pan is a cooking utensil. You've heard of them.

Gaius: REALLY?! That princess can cook?!

Robin: She has baked a cake for Mario before.

Chrom: And her Final Smash produces three large peaches –

Gaius: LARGE PEACHES! Oh Gods, my mouth is already watering! I'm likin' this Peach babe already!

Chrom: It's not like you'll be able to enjoy them, Gaius; you'll instantly fall asleep while Peach eats the fruit to regain health. She can also attack you while you sleep.

Gaius: Way to take the fun outta things, Blue.

Sumia: Well, maybe Smash Bros. is Peach's way of showing that she can handle herself. I mean, look at that food she's throwing! I never knew food could be so deadly. It's actually quite a waste, once you think about it.

Lissa: I believe she's throwing turnips, and yeah, they're pretty painful if you get hit with one. Sometimes, she may pull something other than a turnip, and then you're really in trouble.

Sumia: Her Final Smash, Peach Blossom, also puts you to sleep and summons really large peaches that she can heal herself with. My, what kind of magic does the princess possess?

Lucina: I'm not exactly sure, but I'm ready to find out!

Lissa: You'll think if she has magic, she'll prevent herself from being kidnapped nearly every day, but hey, that's not my problem.

Chrom: Anyway, be wary of this princess. She may look innocent, but she has a lotta tricks up her sleeves. Like Lissa.

Robin: I'm sure Lissa will be glad to hear such a comparison, Chrom.

Lissa: And speaking of… _*puts a frog in Chrom's shirt*_

Chrom: GAHH?! LISSA!

All: _*starts laughing*_

* * *

 **Me: Well, that's about all I can do for now so that way, I can get my side story posted before the end of today.**

 **America: Aren't you forgetting someone?**

 **?: Well, hello gorgeous!**

 **Me: Ehh?!**

 **?: You forgot to introduce me.**

 **Me: Oh, right. _*ahem*_ Everyone, meet my MLP community persona, visiting me for the holidays, Xiaomu Smash 14 the Pantheon Queen.**

 **Xiaomu Smash 14: What's up, everyone? My name is Xiaomu Smash 14, your local Pantheon Queen, and I am visiting from the Rift Cafè to see my Fanfiction persona, America the Werewolf, and my Fanfiction writer and BFF, Destiny Luna, and spend the holidays with them. I'm also going to cameo in Christmas Eve in the Air along with my good friend America here, as we both love Christmas.**

 **Me: Well, since you seem so excited, why don't you tell our readers what Christmas Eve in the Air will be about?**

 **Xiaomu Smash 14: Will do. This takes place right after the final chapter of "The Moon Princess Rises", where Lucina and Pichu spend some time together on Christmas Eve and reflect on what, or rather, WHO, they want for Christmas this year. Hopefully, and I mean hopefully, the story will get out before Christmas Day at the very latest so you can enjoy it. And on that note-**

 **Pichu: Merry Christmas, everyone!**

 **Lucina: Pichu, where are you? We're going to be late to the concert if we don't leave now!**

 **Pichu: We are?! Oh my god, we are late! I am coming, wait for me, Lulu! _*runs out the door with Lucina*_**

 **Me: …Well, that leaves us more time to type in the story.**

 **Xiaomu Smash 14: As I was saying, and on that note-**

 **All 3 at once: See you on the flip side!**


End file.
